wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pestilence
Pestilence is a male dragon of the SkyWing tribe, serving as an elite courier for anybody. He has gained the nickname ‘'Pest'’, both as an affectionate shortening of his name to a literal describing of him. Pest has also gained the moniker of ‘'Red Hawk'’ for his unorthodox fighting technique. Appearance While a well known and even feared SkyWing, Pestilence himself is not much of an intimidating figure, being an average sized SkyWing for one of his age. Pest usually has a slightly amused expression upon his face, as if a young child watching ants scuttle about. His primary scales are a dusty rose color, almost a rusty color from the way his scales look. His secondary scales are an odd bleach white, not looking sickly but more of deep snow from the IceWing territory. Pest’s eyes are a simple green, darkening to a deep forest color when he angers. His left horn is wrought in a pair of gold bands. If his description does not precede him to his contractor's, his own custom seal set upon his tongue shall surely inform those of his identity. Other than that, other marked features is a gauze wrapped forearm on his left front leg. The reason why it is covered in unknown, but Pest will prevent anyone from touching it, nevertheless removing it from his arm. A leather knapsack is often seen on his. Oddly enough, it seems to be made of pitch black NightWing scales. General Information Name: Pestilence Nickname(s)/Epithet: Pest, Red Hawk. Tribe: SkyWing Gender: Male Age: 8 Occupation: Courier. Affiliation: N/A Background N/A Personality “My parents were right to give me this name. With it, I’m bound to cause some drama.” ~Pestilence Pestilence is a dragon that is true to his name, enjoying the drama that he carries with his reputation and career. Fundamentally, he holds no regrets over qualms as what he may cause or incite, but will make ‘pit stops’ to ensure his enjoyment. Amazingly, that is a ‘price’ for any mission he may do along with the other fee. (A stack of business cards he carries officially states he will do any courier employment, as long as there is “Pestilence’s personal and guaranteed enjoyment, amusement and fun in doing this task.”). A common trait SkyWings carry, Pest is extremely prideful. He will not kill any dragon with with his own claws, speaking that it would ‘soil these working talons’. Ironically, he will torture, wound and main any dragon that does interfere in his way. His utter determination and indomitable spirit is a characteristic that lands him the many contracts he handles. Pest has never failed his job and doing so would most likely crush him. Pestilence’s will carries well into his family, despite the fact that they are all dead. He will savagely defend he has deemed his ‘adoptive family’, as well as vocally and physically attacking ‘intruders upon the sacred bond of relations’. Overall, Pest is rather enigmatic and difficult to discern. (Personality will develop further in roleplay, this is simply a base). Affiliations Pestilence’s loyalty truly lies to the contractor he would be employed too, as well as the ‘family’ he had adopted to himself. Fiercely defensive of either (at least until he gains a new contractor) Pest is not afraid to deal out physical or mental punishment. At times, he even pays off people for being positive against the dragons he has imprinted on, if one may say so. Pest’s first and last career is serving as a courier for anybody. Whether long enemies or completely foreign dragons from across the continent, Pest will deliver anything as well. While it seems such a simple job it as it seems, simple, it is truly different. Pest will deliver any item in anyway, whether letters between star crossed lovers of opposing kingdoms, disturbing state secrets, or carrying an explosive that would do it’s purpose upon opening. In fact, the knapsack his really the scales of his first mission, carrying a letter of disownment to a NightWing from her parents. In her dismay and depression, she committed suicide and Pest’s contractor gave him the very bag he carries to this day. While he will deliver anything, he will deny any of those that seek his skill in that of theft, assassination or anything else. He will only deliver, and prides himself in it. Obviously, he is considered a criminal and has been officially declared a terrorist among kingdoms. However, his exceptional ability and the favors he is able to pull often land him out of capture. Pest is not sure himself if he will ever retire. In his own travels, he hopes to meet many dragons, whether friends, comrades, compliances, enemies or hated. Trivia * If he ever fights, his weapons are two Japanese styled tanto, in which he carries one on his mouth, and the other in one of his hands. They are covered in a combustive liquid, and ignite upon contact with heat. This has lead to his title ‘Red Hawk’ for this odd fighting style. * While not truly fast, Pest can sustain flight for a massive period of time, well above that of any other SkyWing. * He has a fear of imprisonment and execution. Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Characters